


Bungaku

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Making Out, Sexually Ignoring Someone, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism, attention whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Akamepi, with Jin in handcuffs. Jin doesn't mind, except for how he hates Pi and Kame both.





	Bungaku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagisou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagisou/gifts).

They ambush him when he gets in the door. He doesn't even get a chance to put down the beer he'd brought (he hopes it's all right) before Kame is pulling him forward by the front of his shirt and claiming his mouth. Then Yamapi slides in behind him smoothly, hot against his back. Jin thinks he hears the door shut, but he doesn't really care either way.  
  
Kame sets them moving again, pulling Jin forward as he backs up; Yamapi follows, pressing short nipping kisses to the back of Jin's neck. Kame pulls Jin's shirt off when they're most of the way through the living room, and Yamapi takes advantage of all the newly exposed skin. Yamapi helps Jin out of his pants in the bedroom doorway, and Kame pulls Jin's boxers off as he scoots backwards onto the bed. Kame keeps kissing Jin like it's the only thing he wants to do with his life while Yamapi presses all along Jin's back, jeans rough against Jin's skin.   
  
Moving in a line down Jin's spine with his mouth, Yamapi keeps Jin moving forward until Kame hits the headboard with his back. Then Kame flips them around, so both he and Yamapi are facing Jin. There's a brief moment when no one moves, and they're both looking at him with the same expression: pure, unadulterated lust. And then Yamapi kisses him, sloppy and wet and deep and Jin might have minded except for the way Yamapi's sucking on his tongue. Kame leans up to bite the lobe of Jin's ear and fists Jin's erection lazily with one hand.  
  
Jin basks in the attention, drinks it up greedily--until the handcuffs click around his wrists. Then, as his arms strain against the sudden restraint, Yamapi and Kame turn to each other and leave him there, naked, legs spread, and very, very hard. Kame is half on Jin's lap, writhing and moaning, inches away from his erection, _ignoring him_. Instead, Kame and Yamapi trade wet, open-mouthed kisses in front of him, hands skating down sides to tease at shirt-hems and under the tops of jeans.  
  
Yamapi pulls Kame's shirt over his head and topples them over on Kame's back, and Jin grunts when they land on his other leg. Kame pulls Yamapi closer by the loops on his jeans and hisses at the contact, arching his hips to grind up into Yamapi. Jin can _see_ Yamapi's tongue working its way into Kame's mouth, and the handcuffs rattle as he tries futilely to touch something, them, himself, he doesn't care. Anything for a little relief.  
  
Kame moves against Yamapi, a slow, purposeful roll of his body. He grabs Yamapi's ass through the jeans, and uses his hold to stabilize Yamapi's body as he rolls against him. Jin watches the way Kame's hands work on Yamapi's ass, and that seems to be more than Yamapi can take, because he's sitting up on his knees, working desperately at his belt and fly. Kame pulls his own pants off, and then sits up to help Yamapi get his shirt off while Yamapi kicks out of his jeans. Finally free of clothing, Kame pulls Yamapi down on top of him again, still mostly on top of Jin's shins and thighs. Jin hates them. He fucking hates them both.  
  
By the time Yamapi's working a finger inside Kame, Jin's so hard it hurts. He's leaking precome most of the way down his erection, and can't keep from whining at the total lack of attention and his need to be touched. Yamapi works another finger in, and Kame pants into Yamapi's hair. Cock straining red and angry right at eye-level, neither of them so much as look at him.  
  
Jin can't help the way his hips move up in hopeless little circles, grinding at nothing, as Yamapi fucks Kame into his legs and the mattress. Kame moves just like he did before, that slow undulation, and Jin knows he's the one setting the pace. Jin whines and it's embarrassing the way his voice breaks, but the sounds momentarily catches Kame and Yamapi's attention. It's the first time they've looked at him since they locked him up and their eyes are clouded over with lust, and it's simultaneously gratifying and just makes things worse.   
  
Yamapi speeds up when Kame's hands on his ass urge him to move faster, Kame grunting into Yamapi's shoulder. Kame pulls his legs over Yamapi's back for more leverage, and reaches between them to pull at his cock; Yamapi responds by moving even faster, his own hand joining Kame, flicking his wrist, and Kame comes in a sticky mess between them. Kame urges Yamapi even faster then, pulls him in harder and deeper until Yamapi comes with a hoarse cry, the rhythm of his hips devolving into jerky little spasms.   
  
Yamapi lies panting with his head buried in Kame's shoulder, Yamapi's hair moving with Kame's slowing breaths. Jin's hips are still moving frantically, looking for any kind of friction and not getting anything for his pains. Kame and Yamapi lie in a sticky tangle, cooling down, ignoring Jin again. Jin's so hard he almost thinks he's going to die of it. He's furious, and between that and his need to come, he can't even focus enough to curse at them.  
  
Kame turns his head and whispers something into Yamapi's ear, and Yamapi raises his head to look at Jin. Yamapi's eyes flit from Jin's face, twisted with need, to his erection and licks the salt off his lips. Jin imagines Yamapi licking the tip of his cock and suddenly he's coming, surprised and desperate, without having been touched at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Orginal notes: _Yuuchan said, "DO IT IT WOULD BE SO HOT" and um. I tried._  
The title (文学) is probably only funny for the two of us.
> 
> For the life of me, I can't remember what the joke with the title is now, eleven years later.


End file.
